1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to an enhanced holding capacity of a plastic holding device which is self securing and reusable.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
There are many holding devices particularly for mounting signs of various kinds as on windows and elsewhere on smooth surfaces.
Early in the development of self holding mounts or holding devices, the inventor herein developed devices which relied for holding capacity on what has been referred to as molecular adhesion of which examples are his disclosures in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,098,272, 2,241,795 and 3,311,339, all issued to himself.
It is desirable to improve upon the art as known by developing a self securing device which has a very substantial increase in self holding capacity over what has been experienced in the prior art in addition to being reusable with no loss in holding capacity.